Our Love Will Remain
by Tabatha-Skellington13
Summary: A story filled with pain and love as two teenagers, Riley and James, go through hell.
1. Chapter 1

Riley POV

_I need more._ I was pulling the needle out of my arm, and wishing I had more crystal meth. I've been using a lot, and the high isn't as grand anymore. I need something more hard-core. This is exactly what landed me in this foster home, besides my parents getting killed. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but some of the kids that come through here are enough to make you want to scream bloody murder. My real parents got sick of finding me passed out from over-dose. Who can blame them? They died after they sent me here. The rehab places weren't really doing anything. It would last for as long I was there, and as soon as I came back home, everything went to the way it was before I had left.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._  
"Shit..." I mumbled.

"Riley, open this door right now! I swear to the Lord if you're using, I will call the cops!" My foster mom screamed at my locked door.

I hurriedly shoved my needles and drugs under my bed, where I had a secret hiding place. I went over to the door and let Joan in.

"What were you doing that you needed to have the door shut and locked?" Joan asked suspiciously.

"I was trying to relax. I'm getting tired of all the crying and screaming." I lied. This was so routine that I could use the same line on Joan, and all she would do was shake her head and leave.

"Bullshit Riley. You're lucky I didn't actually see anything. You really need to get some help." Joan lectured.

I just nodded my head, and mumbled whatever. Like I knew she would do, she shook her head and walked out of my room. Instead of pulling out my drugs again and risking the chance to get caught, I just grabbed my I-pod and blare death metal into my ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley POV

Joan had been harping on me again about drugs, and she said something that triggered a memory. Joan thought I was an only child, because I hadn't ever brought up my brother Mike. It was my fault he was dead...

_Flashback_

I can't believe this…. moving. I'm moving. Half of me is excited, and the other half is dragging its ass along the ground. I'm excited because that means that the court decided on my behalf to move me into a loving foster home and that also means that I'm going to a whole other state. New start, more chances… Now, about that other side… I'm worried about going because I do have friends here. I'm not that anti-social as my disgusting parents make me out to be. I love talking to people okay, not talking, but I'm a big listener. The only reason they kept telling all their friends that was because they didn't want to tell them exactly _**why**__ I was always in my room right before they all came over. My dad would ruthlessly beat me until I started to get dizzy and start puking, all the while my mom was standing there laughing and not doing anything to stop it. I am always covered from head to toe in yellowing bruises._

Hell, one time, I had to drag myself to the hospital because my dad had cracked a huge fracture into my skull. That's when all this court shit started. The doctor told me that this was something that she had to report to the authorities. I didn't care, then. I was drugged up and pretty happy-go-lucky. After it all wore off, I realized what was really going on and kind of freaked out. I knew some good might come out of it if it all went well, but if it turned out that the judge declared that I have to stay with my parents, oh man, everything would only get worse, if that was even possible.

Honestly, I don't really know where any of this beating me up stuff came from. We used to such a loving family. It's kind of ironic actually, because my parents used to get disgusted when they heard about parents beating their children to death. I used to have an older brother. Mike. Mike was awesome. He was my best friend in the whole entire world. When he was 17 and I was almost 15, he had gotten his hands on some Mindless Self Indulgence/ 3Oh!3 tickets for really cheap, and I was stoked. They were my favorite bands _**ever**__! We had devised a plan sneak out and have the car down the road all ready to go. We were out the front door and in the car and down the street in no time. Everything was running smoothly. We got to the concert, and luckily we were still pretty early._

Our seats were in the front, so I raced Mike down the flight of stairs to our very awesome seats. Nothing bad could possibly happen, right? Wrong. Oh so, very, very wrong… It was half way through the show when someone finally started a mosh pit. Mike, being the cocky fucker he is, decided that he could be invincible. Not even five minutes into mosh pit and I smelled the most revolting thing ever that makes my hair stand on end and my insides curl up. Blood. The sick smell of rust and iron burned in my nostrils. The squishing feeling I had in my heart made me certain that it was my brother's blood that had been spilled. I started crying and shoved my way into the fight, it wasn't even a fight anymore, it had turned into a full out brawl. I felt fists pour down on me, and then I felt this really horrible sharp stabbing point in the back of my head. My legs gave out and everything turned black.  
I woke up in the hospital. Two months. Two months I was in a coma and my brother? I couldn't figure out what had happened.

"Mom, where's Mike?" I whispered barely able to breathe.

"Honey, Mike past away," Her voice quivered.

Shock shot throughout my body. I was stunned. I hadn't thought it had been that bad. But what could I say? I had been punched until I had my skull pushing into my brain.  
"No! You're lying!" I cried. I started sobbing deep sobs that hurt my lungs so bad I just started to shut down.

That was the last peaceful memory I had of my parents. A year after I got out of the hospital is when this shit all started. It was my fault Mike had died. I knew it, but my parents felt responsible to remind me every pain staking minute of every hate filled day, until they had died.

I didn't want Joan to ever say anything that brought back memories of Mike ever again... I walked down the hall to her room and hope her husband, Aaron wasn't in there.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Joan said. At least she sounded happy after the little fight we had. I turned the knob and stuck my head in.

"Joan, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie. What about?"

"Remeber when you were yelling at me about drugs?"

"Yeah..." Joan answered a little confused.

"Well... Nobody ever told you this, but I had an older brother, and what you said brought back memories. Painful ones, and I would greatly appreciate it if that never ever happened again." I whispered because my voice was breaking.  
She didn't say anything... She just looked at me with this sad, understanding look, and then she got up and gave me a hug and whispered everything will be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

_Dear Journal,_

I just can't believe it. I know that it's standard protocol that you get to know the girl before you let yourself fall madly in love with her, but I just can't help myself this time. I don't even know her name, and I love her. There's no doubt in my mind that makes me believe otherwise. I wish it wasn't Friday, so that I could see her again tomorrow, but no, it's a stupid, stupid, stupid Saturday, and that means no school.  
I don't know why I fell for her, but man did I fall hard this time. I love everything about her. Her long black hair with those attractive electric blue highlights, her intensive bluish-gray eyes, her perfectly shaped face with kissable lips... Listen to me! I'm practically drooling! The one thing that really draws me in, is the fact that she doesn't want to even be around me. I know, I know, call me crazy and tell me that I don't know when to stop, but, I really want to get close to her.  
I have a feeling, like intuition, that something bad happened to her, and that she is suffering and that she just doesn't want anyone to know. If that's true, man can I give her some empathy. Major empathy... It's been almost three years now, since that horrible accident. It's a wonder that I can still act the same way I did before it. You know how fucked up I was after that...  
Anyway... I can already feel a darkness settling over my head, so I'm going to quit and go run a couple of miles...

Riley POV

_Dear book with paper in it,_

Today was weird. It was only my second day in that new school, and I already have this guy following me around everywhere. I don't know who he is, or who he thinks he is, but he's got another thing coming to him if he thinks I'm going to let him in my life. It's fucked up enough without some stupid guy coming in and ruining everything I've built to keep myself glued together. Not like I would ever let my guard down long enough to even let him... Wow.. That sounded harsh, I'm not trying to be mean. I'm not trying to say that he wasn't attractive, because he was... But there is no way in hell that I am ready for anything. I don't even know how to be in a relationship anymore, and I have way too many trust issues... It wouldn't be fair to drown someone in my pain..  
Joan made a deal with me yesterday, if I didn't do drugs anymore then, I could smoke, and she would supply them for me, just as long as I promised to quit doing drugs and not drink as much. I agreed. It's not like I _**like**__ being a bad person, and I want to change for the better, really I do... Maybe then I won't think so much about my brother... I miss him so much.. I feel lost without him. He was my best friend, my mentor, and my big brother.. Everyday I see or hear something that reminds me of him, and I almost break down wherever I am. I am hanging on by a little strand and I feel like someone is holding a big, sharp pair of scissors over my life line and they're going to cut me loose... Joan told me that I should go to counceling, but I don't want to talk to some stranger about my problems. That's why I have you...  
About that guy? I can't quit thinking about him, but I don't want him anywhere near me, so I've been mean to him. Whenever I hear him speak to me, I want to talk back to him and hold a real conversation, but I just can't. I can't be happy.. Not anymore, it just wouldn't be right to Mike.. This guy started a war inside of me. I'm torn between trying to be happy and yet my depression has a death-grip on me, and it's yelling and screaming in my ear that it's not letting go and that it will win the battle. Damn him and his handsome face. He looks at me like I am the most important and beautiful girl he's ever met. Surely not, because I know for a fact that they're are way better looking and way better behaved girls that would be falling over him, and yet, he's as fascinated with me as I am with him... I don't know what to do... I would ask you, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't get an answer....  
I'm going to go jog a coulple laps at the track to clear my mind, maybe I'll feel better..._


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

I got to the track and I got to mile three when she showed up. My heart did a flip-flop and I started breathing harder.. I couldn't believe it, now I could have my chance to talk to her! I decided that maybe I should act like I don't notice her until she starts running on the track and then I could pass her a couple of times and then stop when I catch back up... Maybe, just maybe, but I am **going** to learn her name today, one way or another.

**45 minutes later**

I'm going to do it. I've passed her three times now, and I'm going to do it. I am going to talk to her. I sprinted the last few yards of space between her and I.

"Hey!" I yelled while I sprinted.  
She turned head back towards me and gave me a look that confused me.

"Stop for a minute!" I yelled. To my surprise, she did. I was stunned. I didn't even think in a million years would she have stopped...

"What do you want?" She asked sounding a little sad and irritated.  
I took a couple of deep breaths and leaned down on my knees.

"I just want to know your name." I wheezed out.

"If I tell you my name, you have to tell me yours." She had leaned down towards me while she said this to me.

"No problem, I'm James." I said as I started walking towards the bleachers, fully knowing that she was going to follow me, I could see it in her eyes that she was a little bit curious.

"James? That's a nice name." She said trying to pro-long telling me her name.

"Thanks, and does your name match your beautiful face?" I asked smugly.  
She actually blushed. I was starting to think that there was really no emotion to this girl, and bam! I get a blush. I must be getting somewhere with her.  
"Well, does it?" I asked again.

"U-uh... I don't think so, b-b-but, it's Riley." She stuttered out after a little bit.

_Riley_. Hmm, I liked it. It fit her nicely, and it left a nice taste in my mouth every time I thought it.

"Riley." I said, just trying it out.

"Yeah...that's me." She said.

"Hmm...Riley. I like it." I answered her.  
She gave me a weird look, and just looked the other direction. I couldn't help myself, now that I was this close to her, I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her. I could feel the vibe that she was giving off, that was screaming that she was in pain. Knowing that she was hurting was making me hurt, and I just wanted to make her feel better, anyway that I could.

"Do you live close around here?" I asked, trying to get more information.

"Kind of, just a mile and half to the north," She replied quietly.

"That's cool, I live in that general direction too, and I've probably drove past your house before. If you want to, if you're too tired, I could give you a lift." I asked, eager to hear what Riley had to say to that.

It seemed like she was having a battle inside her brain that was taking ages, because she didn't say anything for at least 30 minutes, but it wasn't bothering me any, I would spend forever waiting for her to answer me.

"I think I'd like that." She blushed again.

Yes! This was turning out to be a great night. Everything is falling into place like I was hoping it would. Maybe now, she'll start to trust me a little bit to let me in and let herself unwind and let go of whatever is holding onto her.  
I reached for her hand and held mine out there, and Riley grabbed it gently and we walked out of the track hand in hand to my blue Toyota. I was floating on cloud nine right then...


	5. Chapter 5

Riley POV

I finally got to the track after thirty minutes of wandering around aimlessly looking for it before giving up and calling Joan to pick me up and take me to the track. When I looked up from doing my warm-up stretches, I saw him. Instantly, I felt two different emotions at once, love and a desire for him to not want me. I was gawking like an idiot, and his eyes locked onto mine, and I made a decision. I would at least talk to him. We could be friends at the least right?  
I started off with a slow jog, and I started counting his laps along with mine. He passed me two times, and I could hear him behind me getting ready for pass three, and I was starting to wonder if he'd given hope on getting close to me. I hoped not... He made me feel like everything might be ok. Us both running on the track, and the two days of school I'd been around him, made me think of a song I had recently heard on the radio, but only a little bit of it... _And your slowly shaking fingertips show that your scared like me, so let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared and I know we're unprepared, but I don't care. Tell me; tell me, what makes you think that you're so invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's venerable. Impossible..."_ I wasn't quite sure who sang it, but I thought I heard Secondhand Serenade.

"Hey!" He yelled while sprinting towards me. I turned my head back towards him and gave him a look that meant, "Oh my god, it's you and I was just thinking about you.", but he had a look on his face like he was confused.

"Stop for a minute!" He yelled. I did. I wanted to hear his voice.

"What do you want?" I asked a little bit sad because I wanted him, and irritated because I couldn't win the battle inside of me. He leaned on his knees and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to regulate his staggered breathing.

"I just want to know your name." He wheezed out.

"If I tell you my name, you have to tell me yours." I leaned down towards him to see his reaction as I said that.

"No problem, I'm James." He said as he started walking towards the bleachers. I followed him, because I was curious to see what else he would say to me. I loved hearing his voice, it had a really nice ring to it that made me want to smile and kiss him over and over.

"James? That's a nice name." I said trying to get him to speak a whole lot more.

"Thanks, and does your name match your beautiful face?" He asked smiling.  
I felt the redness of a blush creeping up the back of my neck and spreading out to my cheeks. He actually believed I was pretty. Just thinking about it, made me turn even redder in the face if that was possible.  
"Well, does it?" He asked again.

"U-uh... I don't think so, b-b-but, it's Riley." I stuttered out after what seemed like an eternity.

"Riley." He said. I liked when he said my name, it made me feel important.

"Yeah...that's me." I said.

"Hmm...Riley. I like it." He answered me.  
I gave him a weird look, and just looked the other direction. I couldn't help myself; I couldn't really accept the fact that someone really had liked me. I wanted him to take me in his arms and hold me. I could feel everything of sadness and dark depression starting to cloud over me as the voice in the back of my head screamed "You can't be happy, you killed your brother, what gives you the right?" I was almost to the point of bursting into tears...

"Do you live close around here?" He asked gently.

"Kind of, just a mile and half to the north," I replied quietly, still fighting that damned voice that always ruins any happiness I find.

"That's cool, I live in that general direction too, and I've probably drove past your house before. If you want to, if you're too tired, I could give you a lift." He asked.

My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do. Should I and risk hearing that god-awful voice? Or should I just ignore it and start living my life again? I really wanted to go with him because I didn't want to bother Joan again, and I didn't really want to risk walking home and getting lost. Maybe if I get a ride home, he'll just talk the whole way, so I can listen to him and learn more about him. Maybe I should tell him everything, there's something about him that is making me want to tear down my walls. I want him in my life. I do, I do, I do!

"I think I'd like that." I said as I blushed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Joan POV

*Three weeks later*

I feel as if I am slowly losing everything. Riley, my most favorite girl here, but she doesn't know it, has been growing up a lot lately. She told me about James, her boyfriend. I didn't think she would ever let go of her guilt to let someone in to make her happy, and if she was going to, I thought she would of told me a lot sooner than what she did. I knew something was different about her when she came home three weeks ago from the track, because she walked in like she was floating on cloud nine and was oblivious to everyone and everything else. I am actually very proud of her right now, and I mean it. She has given up drugs for this guy. I've never actually met him face to face, but I am very fond of this James character. Any guy that can make my Riley start to love herself and forget about the tormented past that she has to live with on a daily basis is by no means, always welcome in my house.  
I thought that maybe if she started in a different school she would make better friends, and I was right and even more right because she is finally happy. I am so glad. Now, if only things were working between Aaron and me the same as they are for James and Riley, only then would life be completely amazing right now. I was going through stuff yesterday, and I found a letter addressed to Aaron, and I opened it. It wasn't very old, and I couldn't recognize the hand-writing, but there was a name at the end that was signed, _"Love always, Julia."_  
I didn't freak out, or burst into tears, but I just simply put it back in the envelope and laid it on top of his dresser. I'm not really sure on what to do anymore. I really don't want to force this family into a divorce because I am in the middle of adopting Riley, and these kids don't need any more stress weighting down their shoulders. I don't want to get rid of Aaron either, he is my husband, and I do love him very much so, and marriage is permanent, or at least it should be. _**"..In sickness and in health, for poorer or for richer, worse or better..."**_ I was going to talk to him about it, but I don't know how to bring it up. I just don't want to blurt it out and cause a scene and then have an even bigger argument. I just have lots of anger and depression built up and I don't know how to get rid of it, and I can feel it gaining pressure, readying it to blow up. I just don't know... I'm so lost...


	7. Chapter 7

Riley's POV

I just could not believe how well things had been going lately. I mean, seriously? Things for me ever since my brother was killed have been nothing but shit, to be in this really loving relationship where I don't have to worry about getting abused by James. He is such a wonderful guy. I still feel guilty about being mean to him the first time he was just trying to be nice to me. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. I have never felt this way about anyone. I know this all sounds cliché, and it's even kind of sickening to me, but this is how I honestly feel about him. Even when I just walk into school, I get instant butterflies, because I know that I only have to walk a few more feet and the guy that loves me is standing there waiting for me. I love how his intense green eyes are just so probing. I could seriously get lost in them for an eternity. I love how his hair just seem to lay just right, but in the back there was always one piece being stubborn to just stick up. I love how his mouth is always in a smile, and his lips are just kissable. I have fallen so hard for James.

The only bad thing is that I still haven't told him about Mike, and it's been almost a month since we've been going out. I just don't know how to do it. I want to, but... I don't want him to change his view on me. I mean, I killed my brother; wouldn't that make you want to not love anyone anymore? I know that a relationship is based on trust, and I do trust James, I do with my whole life. I honestly love him more than I love myself, which wasn't very much in the first place. I'm just so scared that if I tell James about Mike, I'll lose him..., and that would just kill me. I would be so lost without James, that how depressed I was and still am about Mike, would just triple and crush me.

"**Riley!**" Joan screamed from downstairs.

Awh, shit... Perfect timing Joan, perfect timing... I went downstairs into the living room, because that's where I assumed she was.

"What?" I asked.

"James just called looking for you. I wasn't sure if you were upstairs, so I told him that I'd have you call him back."

It's so weird, I swear to God, every time I even think about thinking about James, he calls the house or he shows up. I'm starting to think that he was weird powers, and he has this wiring thing set up so that he just knows when I think about him. I picked up the phone, and went out on to the front porch, so that I would have a little privacy at least. I dialed his number while I sat down on the swing.  
_-Ring-ring-ring_

"Hey babe." James's sexy voice answered.

"Hello James, what did you need? I was upstairs."

"I was just thinking about you, and I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much." He sounded really sad.  
I hope he isn't depressed over something, because that would make me feel like a horrible girlfriend.

"I miss you too James. I really do..." I whispered.

"Riley, I need, I-I, I need to tell you something." James stuttered.

Uh oh... No, this... no. This is not what I'm thinking it is...

"You're not breaking up with me are you James?" I said in a frightened voice.

"No! No! No! No! Not anything like that! No Riley! I promise! I just... I just... I can't get it out." He rushed.

"Just try James. Please?"

"I-I...." James stuttered.

"You what?"

"I-I-I, _Iloveyou_" James mumbled.

"You what? You mumbled the last part of it." I whispered.

"I love you Riley. I love you so much. I love you so much; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, and I'm in love with you."

I couldn't breathe. It felt like my whole chest had just caved in. I knew how I felt about James, but I had _**no**_ idea he felt the same way.

"Oh James!" I gushed.

"Please tell me you feel the same way, and that I'm not just saying this and making an ass of myself?" He whispered.

"James, I do love you. I love you so much. I just didn't say it to you because I didn't think any way at all that you felt the same way. You have become my rock. There's just something I need to tell you... I can't say it in person though... I'll write it out. It's too hard for me to say."

"Riley, you have no idea how much happier you have just made me, and there is absolutely nothing you could tell me that would make me love you any less at all."

I almost started crying, I couldn't believe what James was saying.

"James I love you, but I have to go. I have to help Joan out with the little kids."

"I'll talk to you later then love. I love you so much Riley, don't ever forget it."

"I won't James. I promise. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and I felt like I was seriously up on cloud 500. Screw cloud nine, I was so overjoyed! I didn't even pay that much attention to the dark thoughts that were trying to push their way through to make them known. I think James is just exactly what I needed to get out alive of whatever self inflicted Hell hole that I've been living in.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley POV

_Dear James,_

I'm not sure I can get completely through this letter without crying. It all started a long time ago when my big brother Mike, whom I've never told you about and I snuck out of our house to go to a stupid concert. They were my favorite bands, and Mike could get good seats for really cheap. He did it all for me. We were the best of friends for being siblings, don't get me wrong, we had our moments, but we were best friends. We told each other _**everything**__. We got to the concert, no sweat. We didn't even have any problems with a big crowd. Mike said we were having the luckiest night ever. Yeah, right… It was about the middle of the concert, and someone started a mosh-pit. You have to understand this, my big brother Michael, was one cocky dumbass. I loved him to bits and pieces, but he let his ego get in the way, a lot. He jumped right in, and next thing I know my heart drops down my throat into my stomach, and my brain shuts down and I forgot how to breathe. Unlike normal people, I can smell blood. It's a horrible sickly sweet, iron smell. Just thinking about it makes me want to heave. I knew at an instant that Mike had been killed. The stench of blood was so over-powering. When my brain shut-off, my body thought for itself, and I jumped in covering my brother. I had just waves of angry fists pouring down on my back until everything just went black. When I woke up my mom started crying. I was in a coma, but I don't remember how long it was. I knew Mike was dead, but I had to ask. I wanted to see if they possibly, maybe saved him. My mom told me he didn't make it. That's where things just got worse. My parents started blaming me for everything, and abusing me, I couldn't stand it. I left my house, and rarely ever came home. I started in heavy on drugs and drinking. I tried killing myself numerously. I recently stopped all of it. If you ask why, it's because of you. I've fucked up enough things, and I don't want to lose you too. So when I say, 'I love you' to you, I really mean it._

It had taken me at least ten different times to write that damned letter. I just, I wanted to get the words out right so that it flowed. I want him to understand that I am a fucked-up little girl. I do really love him, but there is no way in hell that I want to drag someone down into my little hellhole that I call life. James just seems like such an angel. I just can't see anything bad happening to him at all. I don't really believe in God and angels, but I'm starting to think that James was sent to rescue me. I just can't see _anything_ ever happening to him...


	9. Chapter 9

James POV

Riley explained everything out to me. When I read that letter, this heart wrenching sadness just washed deeply throughout me. If only she knew just how much in common we really had. I feel like I should have told her, because she told me some things, but I'm just on the fence about it. I cannot believe that she really loves me. I seriously about pissed myself when she said it back to me on the phone the other day.

"James! Get your ass **up here now!**" my lovely step-bastard screamed. I wonder what delightful thing he has to bitch about now.  
"Where the **fuck** is your mother?" He slurred. Great... He's drunk. Fan-fucking-tastic...  
"I don't know, it wasn't my turn to keep tabs on her," I retorted.  
"Oh? Mr. Tough guy are we?" He said.  
"She's your fucking wife." I sneered.

OK, I wasn't completely fucking stupid, I knew better than to piss him off, but he had interrupted my thinking about Riley, and that just pissed me off.

"Look here you mouth, little, fuck head! Your mommy isn't here to stop me this time," He snarled.  
I thought I knew what was coming. I braced myself for the familiar sting that felt like a million needles come slamming across my face, but instead he grabbed my wrist firmly and yanked me into his room. I was utterly confused. Was he going to beat the shit out of me with something hard and solid? Was he really going to kill me? I started freaking out and trying to get away, but that just resulted in getting an iron grip on my wrist.

"What **the fuck** are you doing Bert?" I squealed in a panicked manner. Nothing like this had ever occurred. This punishment was going all wrong.  
"You pissed me off. I'm going to teach you a lesson fagot," Bert snickered.

He threw me into his room that my mom shared with him. Then it hit me, this sick fuck was going to _rape_ me. Bert threw me on the bed and quickly undid his belt from his jeans and then yanked my basketball shorts and briefs off. He proceeded to flip me onto my belly and tie my hands up to the bed frame with his belt.

"Stop! Please? Help! Someone!" I hollered hopelessly.  
"Shut the fuck up, or I'll just kill you," Bert whispered venomously into my ear.

I seriously could not believe this was happening. I heard a light thump as Bert's jeans hit the floor. He climbed on top of me and immediately thrust himself into my anus. It literally felt as if someone had just ripped me in half, and was burning me from the inside out. I felt so sick.

"You like that James?" Bert laughed.

He started slamming into me harder and harder, then faster and faster until the pig finally let his load loose inside of me. I felt so disgusting lying there completely invaded and robbed of my dignity. There was a huge sopping wet spot from where I had been bawling my eyes out. I wish the earth would open up and swallow me whole. Right now, I have hit rock bottom. Bert climbed off and undid the bet that had kept me imprisoned. I thought maybe I'd had enough. I was so, so, so wrong...

"Get off the fucking bed and get on your knees or I'll shoot you in the head," Bert threatened.

I started bawling all over again. Any pride I might have saved for being a guy had completely just been stripped. I didn't want to die, so I did what he said. He stepped in front of me and positioned his ugly penis in front of me.

"Suck it, now," He commanded.

I just looked up at him. If there was anything in that skull of his that cared would he please just leave me alone... I already wanted to die, why make it so much more worse?

"Do it, or I'll blow your fucking brains all over the damned walls," Bert said angrily.

He grabbed my head, impatient, and forced my mouth open. Bert shoved his penis in my mouth and started moving himself back and forth. I thought I was going to be sick. Bert started slamming himself into my mouth faster and faster. i could feel him bucking his nasty hips while he face-fucked me. I could tell he was almost to his point because of the relentless grunting. Bert came in my mouth. It was so disgusting and horrible.

"Swallow. Be a good boy and listen," Bert threatened. I seriously wish he would have just killed me.  
"Good boy James, if you tell anyone about his, I'll kill you and make you watch as I murder your mother slowly and painfully without a second thought," Bert said seriously. He pulled his jeans back on and walked out of the room laughing hysterically.


	10. Chapter 10

James POV

I was so scared to do anything or talk to anyone so I kept to myself for the longest time. Bert had me so scared out of my wits, that I even started ignoring Riley. I knew that if Bert ever found out about her, that he would keep his promise and murder my mother, and Riley, simply because I loved them both. I just wish that this one time, my mother would stand up for herself and do something about this, because obviously I can't. I miss Riley _so_ much! I just want to hold her in my arms and kiss her and tell her that I really do love her and that none of this was really happening, even though she honestly still has no clue that Bert loves to rape me. It's just so embarrassing, that I don't want Riley to change the way she sees me. I would honestly die if for some reason she walked out of my life. Gah! I can**n****ot** take this anymore! I need to get out!  
I grabbed a bag and started randomly throwing clothes into it and grabbed all of my bathroom utilities, wrote my mom a quick note which said:

_Mom;  
You know that I love you, but I really can't take this anymore. I wish you could come with me... I hope you do the right thing, you know you can always find me.  
x-James_

I put my note on my pillow, because I knew that my mom would come in eventually to sit on my bed thinking I was in it to kiss me and tell me she loves me, and I hate to leave her, but I really need out. I put my jacket on, climbed out of my window and sneakily climbed down the side of our house like I've done a million times. Only one difference, this time I wasn't coming back. I was so happy to be free that I just flat out sprinted and ran to Riley's house. I had to see her! She didn't deserve that I was ignoring her to save her. I was going to make it up to her, I'm really going to prove to that girl that I love her and I'm always here for her.

I crossed the busy street without looking, and--

**Crash!**


	11. Chapter 11

Riley POV

I honestly don't know what has gotten into James lately, but I am completely tired of being ignored. I must have seriously pissed him off, because he avoids me like the plague. I don't know what I did, but I miss him so much. I can't believe he would just up and leave me. This doesn't make any sense what-so-ever, and I hope he comes around soon. I'm starting to fall apart without him.  
I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged myself while I thought about how James was being rather weird when my phone started ringing.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Riley Clearwater?" A female voice replied.

"Y-yeah... Who is this?" I stuttered confused.

"My name is Karon, and I'm a nurse at St. Peter's Hospital, and James Biersack was just emitted into the ICU, and when we tried to get a hold of his mother, she gave us your number. We need you to come down here as soon as possible." Karon explained.

"Uh..Okay..I'm on my way," I answered.

I hung up and blindly searched for my keys. Did that really just happen? I walked out of my room and stumbled down the stairs. I missed the last step and smacked the hard wood floor with my elbow. That's when it hit me and I started bawling.

"Ouch! Motherfucker! Stupid freaking stairs, damn you!" I howled.

Joan rushed out of her room and scooped me up. She set me down on the kitchen counter and turned the light on.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh Joan! I need to go to the hospital right now! James is hurt!" I cried.

"Let's go." Joan whispered.

She took my car keys out of my hand and we rushed out to my car. She backed out of the driveway and sped off. We kept hitting red lights and I seriously thought that I was going to end up dying.

"Can't you just run them?" I asked impatiently.

"No Riley, we don't need the cops pulling us over and taking up even more time." She replied sighing.

When we finally pulled up to the hospital, I jumped out and barely waited for Joan. We ran up to the doors and got into the elevator straight up the Intensive Care Unit, where there a nurse was waiting for us. She walked us down to James's room, and told me that I could go in until the doctor came in. She walked off down the hall and let Joan and I be. I took a deep breath, opened the door and slipped in.

I gasped as I saw my baby lying in a hospital bed hooked up to all kinds of wires, tubes and IVs. Tears starting falling from my face, and I stepped lightly to the side of his bed, and I was scared to touch him. I thought that if I even looked at him too hard he would break more.

"Oh James, honey... What happened to you?" I asked him.

The doctor walked in and had me sit down in the closest chair.

"My name is Dr. Oust, and James has been through a lot, and we've managed to fix most of him, except for the brick wall we hit." Dr. Oust spilled out.

"Just tell me what happened, and then tell me the bad news," I replied trying to keep myself together.

"Well, James was crossing a busy street and a drunk driver in a truck slammed into him from the back. Because James was hit in the backside, this has caused a lot of problems with internal bleeding and some damage to his cerebral cord. He had some minor bleeding in his brain, but he should recover. He is in a coma, and we have no idea when he'll wake up. That's where we hit the brick wall. We discovered that James has Leukemia." Dr. Oust explained sadly.

I took a deep breath, and tried to process everything that he had just told me. I kept thinking that James was going to sit up and yell, "Surprise", but I could see that this was no joke. I wish this was a bad dream and that I was going to wake up and it would be normal.

"Can you do anything for his Leukemia?" I asked.

"We can start a chemo drip, but I'd rather have him fully awake and not in a coma. It would make things a lot easier."

"Is there anything that I can do to make him wake up sooner?"

"Yes, actually. It helps a coma patient if someone can take the time to be here for a long time and talk to them. The more someone talks to them, the bigger the chance that it will trigger some kind of memory and he'll wake up." Dr. Oust explained.

"Okay, I can do that. I'm not leaving him." I answered.

"This could take a while Miss. Clearwater. Like I said, we have no idea how long it could take. It could take a week, three months or five years. It's going to take some commitment."

"I can do it. I love James, and I know that he wouldn't just leave me laying in a hospital bed, so I'm not going to do it to him." I replied sternly.

"Okay, I'll alert the nurses that you'll be here more often," Dr. Oust said as he walked out of the room.

I collapsed holding on to the side of James's bed. This could seriously not be happening...

"Don't worry about anything James. Our love will remain, and I'm not going to leave you. I'll wait on you. I love you so much," I whispered to James.


End file.
